Tulpa
Character Synopsis Tulpa is a thoughtform, or being created from the collective thoughts of separate individuals. The concept of Tulpas is theoretical in nature and originates from Tibetan mythology, where Tulpas are described as extra bodies that were created from one person's mind in order to travel to spiritual realms. The Tulpa Effect is the name given to the unintentional creation of a Tulpa based on collective belief of a being with similar traits. Character Statistics Tiering: Unknown ''' '''Verse: '''Mysticism '''Name: '''Tulpa '''Gender: '''Neutral (Tulpa’s can be whatever gender you view it as) '''Age: '''Varies. Depends on when it’s perceived '''Classification: '''Thoughtform '''Special Abilities: Mind Manipulation (Tulpa’s interact with it‘s viewers through mentally effecting them), Non-Corporeal (They are referred to as spiritual bodies that exist without physical forms), Perception Manipulation (The appearance of a Tulpa differs between those who perceive it), Empathic Manipulation (Able to absorb the emotions of it‘s observer and mimic whatever emotions they desire), Power Mimicry (Can take on the traits and nature of the one who perceived it‘s existence), Memory Manipulation (Can take the memories of beings and create their own), Immortality (Type 8, A Tulpa is an existence substantiated by perception and collective belief, as such, one has to stop perceiving and believing in Tulpa’s), Willpower Manipulation (Made up of spiritual willpower and can effect one’s willpower), Nonexistent Physiology (Physical), ETC. Destructive Ability: Unknown '(Tulpas don’t physically interact with the physical world due to lacking a physical form and being nonexistent entities. As such, they interact with it‘s viewers through mental abilities. Some beliefs treat Tulpa’s as being similar in nature to Platonic Forms, while others treat them as spiritual bodies from higher planes of reality) 'Speed: Semi-Omnipresent '(Their presence extends across the minds of all humanity, as everyone has a Tulpa, even if it hasn’t been perceived yet. Also Tulpa’s reside within the minds of humand, where it takes residence when observed) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Unknown ' 'Durability: Unknown '(Lacks a physical form and is essentially nonexistent. This makes them harder to kill through conventional means and furthermore, they existenceis reliant on perception and observation, which substantiates their being) 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Unknown ' 'Intelligence: Varies. '''At it‘s highest it can hold genius level intellect '''Weaknesses: Conventional attacking is inapplicable due to Tulpa’s not having any physicality. One who has strong mental resistance can content with Tulpa’s Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Tulpa Existence: 'A tulpa is part of your mind, and as such, can very profoundly influence it. Their form can be chosen by the observer of the tulpa, but it can also be left for the tulpa to decide on. It can communicate with you through mind voice – a voice in your head similar to the one you use when you think or talk ‘in your head’ – or using an imposed voice, that will be similar to the way you hear sounds from reality, but the imposed voice is still internal. '''Extra Info: 'A thread that explains the nature of Tulpa’s Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mysticism Category:Spirits Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Memory Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Immortals Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Power Mimicker Category:Telepaths Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Absorbers Category:Races Category:Unknown Tier